hellboyrebootfandomcom-20200216-history
Hellboy
' Hellboy,'otherwise known''' as '''Anung un Rama '''or '''Beast of Apocalypse is the main charachter of the film''' Hellboy 2019 Reboot. BiographyEdit During the age of his ancestor King Arthur, Nimue, the Blood Queen, is betrayed by her coven and dismembered by Merlin and King Arthur, who scatter her remains across Europe. In the present day, Hellboy travels to Tijuana to find Ruiz, a missing agent. Hellboy discovers that Ruiz was turned into a vampire and reluctantly kills him. Gruagach, a hog-like beast, seeks advice from Baba Yaga to exact revenge on Hellboy. She suggests restoring Nimue and gives him the locations of her remains. Three weeks later, Hellboy returns to the B.P.R.D. in America. His adoptive father, Trevor Bruttenholm, sends him to England to aide the Osiris Club in hunting three giants. The club's seer, Lady Hatton, reveals to Hellboy that Bruttenholm found him on an island during World War II after the Nazis summoned him. Hellboy joins the giant hunters but is betrayed by them. He loses consciousness after the giants arrive and kill the hunters. Gruagach kills several monks as he retrieves the head of Nimue, who tells him where to find her other pieces. Hellboy regains consciousness and battles the giants. He loses consciousness again as he is rescued by a young woman. He wakes up in the woman's flat, whom he recognizes as Alice Monaghan, a girl he once rescued from fairies and acquired medium powers as a result. A SWAT team then invades the flat, at Bruttenholm's request. He brushes off Hellboy's concerns, and reveals to him that someone has taken Nimue's remains and is likely to find the last piece at the Osiris Club. Hellboy is introduced to an M11 agent, Ben Daimio. On Bruttenholm's orders, Alice joins the team. They find everyone at the club slaughtered. Alice channels her powers to communicate with Lady Hatton, who reveals that Nimue plans to find a king and raise the apocalypse. Hellboy runs into Gruagach, holding Nimue's arm. Gruagach escapes after Nimue distracts Hellboy, and appeals to his frustrations. He reveals to Alice and Daimio that Gruagach was the creature who stole Alice as a baby and whom he branded with iron. After this, Gruagach swore revenge. Daimio takes them to M11's headquarters. While Daimio secretly acquires a special bullet to kill Hellboy, the latter confronts Bruttenholm as to why he didn't kill him years before; Bruttenholm claims he saw potential in him. Dissatisfied with the answer, Hellboy leaves but is magically transported to Baba Yaga's house. In exchange for an eye, she reveals the location where Nimue plans to restore herself. Hellboy reneges on the agreement and Baba Yaga curses him. On the way to Nimue's location, Daimio reveals to Alice that he was the sole survivor of a were-jaguar attack. Nimue kills the witches who betrayed her, except for one. While Alice and Daimio battle zombies, Hellboy confronts Nimue, who subdues him. She poisons Alice, allowing herself to escape. The surviving witch directs the team to Merlin, believing he can save her. Merlin cures Alice and reveals that Hellboy's mother was human and a descendant of King Arthur. Merlin offers him Excalibur, but refuses it after receiving a vision of himself using the sword to raise the apocalypse. Nimue attacks London with her plague-like powers. The trio return to M11 headquarters, where they find everyone dead and Bruttenholm missing. They reach St Paul's Cathedral, where Nimue is hiding, only to be confronted by Gruagach. Daimio transforms into his jaguar form and aides Hellboy. Nimue kills Gruagach and pleads with Hellboy to side with her. After he refuses, she propels him into a hidden crypt, revealing King Arthur's tomb and Excalibur. After Nimue kills Bruttenholm, Hellboy pulls Excalibur, causing demons to rise and kill as he assumes his true form. Alice channels Bruttenholm's spirit, who appeals to Hellboy's humanity. Hellboy then decapitates Nimue, sending all the demons and Nimue's head back to hell. Hellboy and Bruttenholm exchange farewells, and Daimio gets rid of the special bullet. Six months later, the trio raid a cult club where they find the water tank of Abe Sapien.Afterwards, Hellboy meets his hero, Lobster Johnson, at Bruttenholm's grave. Powers and AbilitiesEdit PowersEdit * '''Demon Physiology: As a demon hybrid, Hellboy has characteristics more attached to demonic creatures, such as tows, horns, and a tail. ** Durability: '''when Hellboy was stabed, he showed great durability to still fight Osiris Club members do to his demon lineage AbilitiesEdit * '''Expert fighter: He is a skilled fighter. * Rock Hand : He has extremely large rock right hand that he uses to smash and punch his enemies. *